


Heat

by MoonchildMalec



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Timmy misses Armie, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonchildMalec/pseuds/MoonchildMalec
Summary: Timmy is stuck working on a film in London over the summer, and the heat wave that's swept across the city reminds him of a different summer, back in Crema.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for the CMBYN 10 minute challenge, check out the collection this is listed in for more works by the amazingly talented people in this fandom!
> 
> Also worth mentioning that this work is unedited, as that was part of the challenge.

It was a warm day in London. Not the same kind of warm as the sweltering heat in New York - the heat in London felt more oppressive and heavy. The curved and winding streets did not allow for air to move the way New York streets did. Despite being located on a small rock in the Atlantic ocean, the wind didn’t seem to want to reach all the way here, didn’t seem to want to help Timmy by blowing his sweaty hair out of his face. As it was, his hair was sticking to his forehead and neck, and he felt gross. He had shed the layers he’d put on that morning after only an hour, opting to keep his plaid shirt tied around his waist for the rest of the day.

It had been a long day, topped off with a long dinner with boring people he didn’t know and didn’t particularly care about, so he was glad when he could finally shut the door to the hotel room behind himself and lie stretched out on the bed like a starfish. The thing in his hotel room that was pretending to be an AC unit only blew the heavy air around in circles, doing nothing to relieve the suffocating feeling in Timmy’s chest. The window didn’t offer much relief, either, as it only opened about an inch. Safety regulations in the EU could go drown in the Thames, for all Timmy cared.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back in Italy, back in Crema. The hustle and bustle of the city faded away into the background, and the sounds were almost, almost replaced with the sound of cicadas. To imagine that had been two years ago. Two years ago since he had started the best adventure of his life. Two years ago since he had met the best person he would ever meet. The stifling heat felt weird without Armie’s sweaty body stuck to his, and the bed, sheets sticky with sweat, felt as massive as the ocean separating them.


End file.
